yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Simmons
'''Tony Simmons (トニー・シモンズ Tonī Shimonzu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan, Shinji Weber and Damon Lopez.' History '''Synchro Dimension Arc' Facility When his friends Crow, Shinji and Damon conducted a prison break, Tony was to aide them by signaling that it was safe to swim across the bay back into the City. Jean-Michel Roget became aware of the prison break and had Security arrest Tony. They held him there and proceeded to signal Tony's friends that the coast was clear, before proceeding to arrest them alongside the Lancers and Chojiro Tokumatsu. The Executive Council intervened and entered the entire group into the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Friendship Cup against Serena.]]Tony was later selected to Duel Serena in the Friendship Cup. Building up a strong field of three "Undead Skull Daemon" and "Undead Heart", he thought he had built up an impenetrable field due to the synergy between the monsters and the Equip Magic. However, Serena's "Moonlight Panther Dancer" proved to be too powerful for the "Undead Heart", eventually leading to his defeat and eliminating him from the tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" Underground Labor Facility When Shun, Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Tsukikage caused a riot, Shinji, Damon, and Tony decided to take advantage of the situation and encourage the other inmates to rebel as well. Tony told Shinji that they was able to get back everyone's Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Jack vs Sergey After escaping from underground, Tony and others started to gather allies for the takeover of City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" Tony followed Shinji as he led the Commons into the City for revolution against the Tops, but they stopped during their when Jack was scheduled to face Sergey Volkov.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Commons Rebellion They soon began rioting again after the Duel ended, and they were confronted by Security after Roget placed the City under martial law. Damon was driven back, but they were saved by Crow using "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower". Crow tried to stop Shinji's rioting and convince him that Academia were the true enemy, but Shinji refused, claiming that he hated the Tops more than Academia and he, Damon and Tony activated their Duel Disks against Crow, who proceeded to do the same. Before they could Duel, Yūya appeared on the screen; proclaiming that Dueling was about bringing smiles to people and not a tool to be used in conflict, and he then challenged Jack to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Friendship Cup Final Match While Crow and Shinji were surprised by Yūya's mention of them in his short speech before the DuelYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words", it did not end the confrontation between the four of them until Shun arrived and presumably ended the situation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Tony, Crow, Shinji, and Damon, raced to join Yūya's Duel with Jack and voiced out his encouragement and support. They simultaneously announced the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yūya and watched Yūya deal the final blow. Crow was present to hear from Sora's broadcast Roget's latest actions as well as Yuzu's status.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat, Tony is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Amanda, Frank, Tanner, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Tony runs a Undead Deck, which seems to capitalize on the powerful defensive effect of "Undead Skull Daemon". He supports it with cards like "Undead Heart" to take advantage of how difficult it is to destroy, while covering its weakness of being destroyed by battle with cards like "Pitfall of Naraku" to eliminate higher-ATK monsters. Undead Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons Category:Images of Tony Simmons